Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device configured for advanced capacitance touch-sensing and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
With ease of use and versatility in operation, touch sensor has been one of the most popular user interaction mechanisms in a variety of electronic devices. In particular, a touch screen allows a user to interact with a device simply by touching the graphical interface displayed on the screen with fingers, stylus or other objects. Thus, the touch screen is applied in various kinds of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Conventionally, a substrate provided with a matrix of touch-driving lines and touch-sensing lines is overlaid across a display panel to provide the touch-sensing functionality. However, placing a separate substrate for sensing touch inputs on the display panel adds to the thickness and the weight of the display device. As such, attempts have been made to integrate components of the touch sensor within the stacks of layers forming the display panel. Integrating the touch sensor components within the display panel, however, often necessitates some compromises to be made in the display qualities. For instance, conductive lines transmitting signals to and from the display regions in the display panel for an implementation of touch-sensing mechanism may generate unwanted parasitic capacitance with other components of the display panel, which may lead to visual defects (e.g., irregular tilting angle of LCD molecules, line dim, etc.).